This invention comprises a novel process for the production of halogenated alkyl or alkenyl isocyanurates. Halogenated alkyl isocyanurates have generally been prepared by addition of halogen to isocyanurates containing unsaturated substituents or by nucleophilic substitution of previously prepared alkyl isocyanurates. A third method, disclosed by Muller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,626 is the trimerization of a halosubstituted isocyanate according to the formula: EQU 3XCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NCO.fwdarw.(XCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.3 (NCO).sub.3.
These known processes are limited to production of halogenated alkyl isocyanurates. No known convenient process exists for preparing both halogenated alkyl isocyanurates and halogenated alkenyl isocyanurates.